Answers
by CharmedCSI
Summary: uh...first try...R&R..Please! G/S as always!


ANSWERS  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but if I did, they would be in a   
different place than what they are at this current time.

Odds & Ends: uh..this is Grissom and Sara…from Grissom's POV. 

Old song but I like it and it fits….or I made it fit…..First Smut   
story..so please, please, please, please, please be kind..cause I'm   
not a man so this whole male POV is harder than I thought….  
*********************************************************************  
  
_I can almost hear the stillness as it yields to the sound of your   
heart beating  
And I can almost hear the echo of the thoughts that I know you must   
be thinking_

  
Time has a way of making life different for all who wait…For me, I   
never thought I would find myself at her apartment. It started out   
normal, she invited me over to go over the current case we had been   
working on. But the smell of her perfume seem to intoxicate me,   
nothing in my whole life had done what her scent was doing to me. I   
tried to considerate on the case but her beauty and smell kept   
distracting me. Before I realized what I was doing my hand reached   
up and started to stroke her face. She turned and for a moment I   
read everything that she was thinking, the stillness of the room   
couldn't mask the sound of our hearts racing to what was about to   
come………  
  
_And I can feel your body tremble as wonder what this moment holds   
in store  
And as I put my arms around you I can tell you've never been this   
far before_  
  
Her skin was soft as I slowly touched her cheek. She started to   
move closer to me..our faces about two inches away from each other.   
Her lips start to part as if to let me know it was alright to kiss   
her. But I stopped, I knew it was wrong. She was with another.   
Before I could speak my arms (who seem to have a mind of their own)   
wrapped themselves around her and my lips met hers. I could feel   
her start to tremble, my lips moved to her neck as we slowly laid   
upon her couch. Her fingers went to my head and started to search   
my hair, the feeling was something strange to me. Something I   
hadn't felt in some time..work had taken over every moment of my   
life, until she arrived and for some reason, she held me, I could   
never get away…I looked up at her face as to ask if I could unbutton   
her shirt…her face gave me what I was looking for and we start to   
undress each other…..  
  
  
_I don't know what I'm saying as my trembling fingers touch   
forbidden place  
I only know I've waited for so long for the chance we are taking._

  
Her back arches as I travel lower and my hand seeks and finds the   
very place I had always wanted to touch, but never knew I did. I can   
her her moans as I part her and slowly and lightly trace my finger   
over her hole as if to tease her. I can feel her wetness as I   
continue the slow torture. Her moans become words as she begs to   
feel my fingers inside her. I enter slowly feeling the inside.   
Thoughts of this moment that I had always envisioned rushed back to   
me, as long as I had known Sara, I dreamed of making slow love to   
her and I knew this was wrong, but she wasn't arguing or trying to   
stop me as I take my fingers out and replace them with my manhood…….  
  
_And as I taste your tender kisses I can tell you've never been   
this far before  
And as I take the love your giving, I can feel tension building in   
your mind  
_  
I start slowly, in and out….I can feel the love as we continue at   
the pace…I come down to kiss her and as I do, I realize that she   
knows we shouldn't be doing this but it is something we had wanted   
for so long. Both of us, have been seeing others but the love in   
our hearts had brought us to this point. Neither one of us to deny   
our hearts…..we both hit our climax, and I fall upon her and start   
to place small kisses on her neck not wanting to leave her………  
  
_And your wondering if tomorrow I'll still love like I'm loving   
you tonight  
You have know way knowing that tonight will only make me love you   
more  
And I hope that you'll believe me, cause I know you've never been   
this far before_  
  
I don't know when we had fallen asleep but I awoke to the phone in   
her apartment ringing I was laying next to her with a blanket draped   
over the both of our bodies. I didn't want to move she lay there so   
peaceful like, I just stayed and finally the ringing stopped, I knew   
who it must have been. I wondered if she had been with him, made   
passionate love like we had. I wondered if she cared for him like   
she cared for me….She spoke, bringing me back to reality, I looked   
in her eyes and saw the thoughts cross her mind, Does this change   
anything?, Do you regret it?, Do you love me?, Where do we go from   
here?….I kiss her softly instead of talking as if to reassure, or to   
keep her there..with me, not to go back to him….Or to make the   
moment last and never to die…I break the kiss and she whispers  
"I love you, Gil" and a smile falls over her face…I return the smile   
and we recreate the night before…with more than we had started   
with…..Answers.  



End file.
